Insanity
by Ash Sayin
Summary: The Green Ripper is the most wanted serial killer in the world. Izuku Midoriya was once a normal boy, but one bad day changed his life from boy to murderer. But he still aims to be a hero, no matter how many villains he must kill in his path. Izuku's OP to shit!
1. Chapter 1

Insanity

 **AN: Just want to make another My Hero Academia fanfiction. And it's about my favorite main anime character as an insane serial killer. Ok I would like to apologize in advance if anyone gets offended or upset, so if you don't like gore, murder, ect. don't continue reading. On to the story.**

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback/TV_

 **Quirks**

Izuku Midoriya was happily walking around at night without a care in the world. Being an insomniac like him, he finds a different way to distract himself. He was walking through the alleyways, in his usual clothes. A dark green hoodie with the hood up casting a shadow over his face, bandages covering his arms, hands, and forehead that made it look like a headband. He wore black jeans with black and white shoes. This was his 'Hero Costume'.

While fiddling with his knife in his hoodie pocket when he saw two people step out in front of him. One had big blocky hands and the other had three fingered claw's instead of hands.

'Hehehe, this is gonna be fun.' Izuku thought happily as he stopped in front of the two.

"Alright kid, hand me your money. We don't want to hurt you." the blocky hand one said raising his fists.

"Really Jin, with the hand puns." the one with claws said with deadpanned look.

"Shut up, they're funny." the now named Jin yelled.

Izuku chuckled before getting in he man's face showing his giant smile before saying "Oooh, look at your hands, that's so cool! Is that your quirk?"

Jin looked confused before saying "Don't you understand, we're mugging you."

Izuku leaned back, removing the shadow that covered most of his face, making his seemingly glowing green eyes with dark rings around it show from under his hood. The two men took a step back and the man with the claws shakily pointed at him saying "T-t-the G-green R-ripper."

Izuku's smile got bigger before he pulled his serrated knife out. "Ding, Ding, Ding!" he punctuated every word with a step forward, before lunging towards them on the last 'Ding'. He slashed Jin's throat, causing him to fall down and hold it while gasping for breath before choking on his own blood.

"Perfect blocky, so much passion in that scene" Izuku applauded before placing his hand under his chin. "Hmmm, now where did little Krueger go?"

The clawed handed man ran as fast as his legs could take him. He wasn't dying here, he wasn't, he wasn't, he wasn't, he wasn't. He looked behind him to see no one chasing him, but he ran into a wall and fell down. He stood up and was about to run back to find another way out, but he saw The Green Ripper holding Jin's lifeless body up like a doll.

"Come on buddy, we need to get out of here." Izuku said, mocking Jin's voice, holding his jaw and moving it every time he spoke like a puppet.

He laughed before tossing the body on the ground and walking towards the man who fell down and crawled backwards as Izuku kept walking forward, smile ever present. The clawed handed man hit the end of the alleyway and started pleading with him.

"P-please man, don't do this. I-I don't wanna die here!" the man sobbed as Izuku stopped in front of him.

Izuku's smile widened before saying "Then where do want to be murdered." the man's tears started to flow down his face, but Izuku leaned forward and looked the man in his eyes saying "I know you're scared, but at least know it will be all be over before your tears go dry."

The man's got up and tried to slash him out of desperation, but Izuku dodged and grabbed his wrist. Izuku pulled the man up to his face, looking him in the eye before as he twisted the man's wrist, breaking it. "Aww that was your chance, now let's take a tour of your insides." he chuckled before using the man's own hand to stab himself through the stomach.

The man's screams were cut short as Izuku stabbed the man in his head, killing him. Still holding the man's hand in his stomach, Izuku dragged the bladed fingers up to the man's chest, letting the man's inside out on the ground. Izuku grin widened before he heard police sirens. He grabbed the hand and cut it off with his knife before clenching it as it seemingly melted into his skin. His hand suddenly grew claws and the other hand became big and blocky before they retracted back in.

"Welp it was fun Krueger, but I gotta go!" he said as he jumped side to side on the walls of the alleyway and took off on the rooftops, just as the police arrived to see the horrible scene. One even threw up, which made Izuku's day.

"HahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Izuku's laughed, this would definitely put him to sleep.

 **(The Next Day 12:00 PM)**

" _Patrick are you angry too?" a yellow sponge said to a starfish._

'Here comes my favorite part' Izuku thought happily as he took a bit of his Karma Crackers, watching his TV. **(AN: What are Karma Crackers? Guess right and you get a virtual cookie.)**

" _Yeah" the pink starfish said, looking grumpy._

" _What's the matter?"_

" _I can't see my forehead."_

"Pfft-HAHAHAHAHAHA" Izuku laughed hard, dropping his cereal and smacking his leg.

Sunday cartoons were his third favorite thing to do in his spare time. This was his favorite kind off show too. After about five minutes of laughing, he calmed down and looked at the spilled cereal and shrugged his shoulders.

"Tsk tsk, come here. Toki." Izuku whistled as a large bird flew in the room, as he pointed to the discarded cereal. "Breakfast."

His pet owl, Toki, was black with white lines going down from his eyes making him look like a crying mime. Toki was a Great Horned Owl. Izuku found him when his wing was hurt and was going to let him die, but he thought the bird looked cool so he kept it. And it was a good thing he did because Toki was the coolest pet ever. Especially since he learned Toki had a quirk that let him become a giant fire breathing Owl.

How lucky was he! Being able to find an animal with a quirk, that's more rare than a Pro Hero's nudes! Izuku chuckled to himself at the joke he made as he turned back to watch his show. He noticed that his cartoons were replaced with the news with his alias in the head title, which made his grin grow into a full on smile.

"Hmm, well buddy, looks like they found my friend's huh." he said.

"Hoo." the bird hoo'ed' in response.

"Looks like I should be more careful. Our friend Eraserhead was close by to. We're not ready to meet him yet." Izuku said as he started petting Toki.

Izuku stopped petting Toki and went to put on his casual clothes and makeup. He used the makeup to cover the rings around his eyes and his scars since most people would figure out who he is otherwise. He wore a white shirt under a black hoodie and pants. To finish it off he wore red shoes. This was his 'civil clothes'.

"Come on Toki." Izuku called out as his owl landed on his shoulder. "Time to get some 'resources'."

He and Toki left to go pick pocket some people. He sent Toki to scout out any hero's so he wouldn't get caught. Toki would 'hoo' if he'd see them. He started by going into large crowds and finessing their wallets from them then counting his earnings. By the end of his pickpocketing spree he had about 37748.24 yen.

Izuku walked away from the crowd to another one. He realized another villain attack was happening. The heroes were taking their sweet time to beat the bad guy. He walked into a nearby alley and flew straight up to the roof to get a better view. Once he got a better look he recognized the hero's. He remembered that he took notes just in case he had to fight them in the future. Kamui Woods, Backdraft, Death Arms, the giant lady who just kicked the villain in the face- wait what.

After she kicked the villain in the face and shrunk down to normal size, he listening to her introduce herself. Apparently her name was Mt. Lady. He could already see that she was only in this for fame and fortune. Sex appeal; it makes money. Not his problem though, that belonged to Stain.

"Hahahahaha" Izuku laughed as Toki landed on his shoulder. He noticed the bird tilt his head in confusion before he explained himself "I-I can see sex dolls of her now." was all Izuku was able to get out before bursting out laughing. Izuku laughed so hard he started to cry, which made his makeup run down his face.

Toki seemed to understand as he started to 'laugh' along with his master. After they both calmed down, Izuku pulled up his hood, wiped the running makeup, and climbed down from the roof before anyone noticed him. It's very hard to not kill someone who acts like their life is worth so much more than others. At the end of the day, people only cared about themselves. Only some insane bastards, like him and All Might, could understand how much someone's life is truly worth. Funny they both took different ways to deal with it.

As he was walking away he heard Toki 'hoo' before flying off in the sky. Izuku looked over to see Death Arms looking at him. He just smiled and waved, making Death Arms eyes widen. Izuku turned and calmly walked into an alleyway before taking of a manhole cover and dashing into the sewers. He heard footsteps chase after him making him smile. This could cause some people to pay attention to him, knowing a crazed serial killer was out in broad daylight with three heroes nearby.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Izuku laughed as he ran towards his part of the sewers that lead towards his home.

 **(10:30 PM)**

Izuku walked out of his shower slipping his shirt on. He would of head out earlier for his afternoon walk, but it took a while to lose his pursuers and to get the smell of the sewer off his person. He looked over to see Toki sleeping in his pile of torn up newspaper.

He walked over to his discarded hoodie on the floor and picked it up before putting it on along with the bandages to finish his Hero Costume. Just as Izuku was about to jump out of the window, he plucked a feather off of Toki. Izuku quickly leaped out the window and closed it, hanging on the edge of the window. Toki leap up and look around for who ever took his feather. All of his feathers were ruffled as he flew around in anger.

Izuku stifled a laugh at this before he lept of the building onto another and took off. He had one goal in mind and that was to find a pro. If the news was anything to go by, their wasn't any real challenge besides Eraserhead in his area. He needed his help because someone has been getting on his nerves. And maybe he can rest afterwards.

"Ok, first I need to find a empty evil looking place." Izuku said before he raised his hand as his whole body was pulled towards a nearby lamp post.

"That **Magnete Hands** quirk I got is really fun." Izuku chuckled. "And that **Super Scenes** quirk makes being in the dark even more fun."

Now you may be wondering, how does he have so many quirks. Well it's simple really. Izuku's quirk is **Absorption**. If he absorbs any part of someone DNA he can replicate their quirk, adding it to his own. Along with a few… other things.

 **Super Strength and Speed, Pain Ignorance, Block Hands, Claw Hands(** Turns hands into a three fingered claw hand **), Magnete Hands (** Makes his hands like magnets **), Super Scenes (** Makes his scenes higher than an animals **), Titan Form** (Can grow flesh around his body to create an humanoid creature between any height 80 ft to his normal height, has his hair and a lipless smile. But it takes 4 minutes to create), **Smoke Screen(** Creates smoke out of his mouth or mouth hands **), Camouflage (** Camouflages him, but not his clothes **), Mouth Hands (** Mouths on both hands only visible when opened(Not very useful Izuku just thought it was hilarious) **) Spike Creation (** Makes razor sharp black spikes come out of any part of his body and can shoot them out **)** , **Airborne** (Can fly as long as he can breath easily, won't work if he is out of breath making this almost useless in battle), **Attraction of Small Objects** , **Glitch** (Freeze others or everything in time for 9 seconds and a 9 second cool down) and **Blood Healer (** His blood can heal anyone who drinks his blood, including himself **)**.

These were the quirks he had gotten so far and he was still looking for more. They allowed him to constantly evade any chases he gets in. Now these quirks are going to help him get someone's attention.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Izuku laughed as he leapt across building tops. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

 **(With GunHead)**

GunHead had just teaching his class, sadly it took longer than it was supposed to and now he's late for dinner. Hopefully his wife wouldn't be to… up… set….

He stopped when he saw a houses door kicked in. Gunhead mentally apologizes to his wife before running in the house after calling for backup. The entire place was trashed. He ran around, calling out to see if anyone heard, flipping over the rubble. As he got in the room over before stopping, seeing a large message written in blood on the wall. Looking like it was written with a quill of some sort.

 _I_ w _A_ n _t_ E _r_ aSe _R_ H _e_ A _d,_

Love The Green Ripper

Below the message was a location with the words: 'Come alone or family loses their heads.' Etched into the wall.

Gunhead took a deep breath before walking outside and waited for backup.

 **(With the Pros)**

Many pros gathered to figure this out, including All Might, 13, President Mic, Midnight, Nedzu, and the man of the hour Eraserhead.

"This is very disturbing." All Might said. "But this is a chance for the Ripper to be taken down."

"Correct." Nedzu said, "But, we must remember, he is the Ripper and is very unpredictable."

President Mic spoke up "Yeah, asking for Eraserhead of all people makes me wonder. He's not that very well known. No offence"

"I know why." Eraserhead said. "I've been trailing him for a while, and even fought with him a few times, but I made a mistake. I ignored him for a while."

"So… he's jealous?" Midnight asked, confused.

"Most likely. In my brief moments talking to him, he seems to have something akin to admiration for me, he likes fighting me." Eraserhead said before somehow looking more serious than before. "And, as some of you may know, he has more than one quirk."

His last statement caused many people in the rooms eyes to widen or narrow.

"Elaborate." Nedzu spoke.

Eraserhead took a deep breath before saying. "Anytime I would deactivate one of his quirks he would use another. For example, he would create spikes on his body and try to stab me and I would deactivate it, then he would have mouths on his hands spit out smoke deactivating my quirk because I couldn't see him. Or he would stop me from moving and walk behind me so I couldn't see him."

"He'd never put anyone in harm's way if he didn't have a motive or he would have killed them. I've gotten in multiple situations were he completely allowed me to get a civilian away from our fight."

Eraserhead paused to let his words sink in. All Might looked especially worried. 13 decided to speak up.

"How do you think he can hold so many quirks?"

"No clue, but he has never kidnapped anyone before." Eraserhead muttered while rubbing his forehead.

"And if what Eraserhead said is true then he may be upset at being ignored." Nezu spoke up. "An upset Ripper doesn't sound like something we should take lightly."

"So what do we do? The Ripper could set a trap for…" Midnight started before Eraserhead interrupted.

"He wouldn't, but he will know if I come with others. There's no other option, I'm going to have to fight him alone."

"Are you serious?! You've never been this foolish Aizawa!" President Mic yelled.

"No, I'm being realistic." Eraserhead said bluntly, ignoring the use of his name. "All Might may be able to get there and take out Ripper quicker than me, but as soon as Ripper sees I'm not there, someone in that family is going to die." he finished before standing up.

"I'm gonna get ready for my battle, prepare the paramedics in case things go sour." he said before leaving.

"But…" Mic started before Nedu raised his paw.

"Let it go President Mic, this may be the only way to end the Ripper's spree without any casualties." Nedu said before ending the meeting.

 **(In an Abandoned Warehouse)**

"Mama's little baby, made a mistake. Mama's little baby, was a huge fake. Mama's little baby, sealed his fate. Mama's little baby, got his due date." Izuku sang as he skipped happily back and forth.

Hanging from a hook, that was hooked on a chain that was wrapped around the little family. A man with brown hair, a woman with red hair, and a little girl with dark red hair.

"M-M-Mama, P-Papa, I'm scared." the girl quivered.

"Shh, it's ok Kara, it's ok." the women said to, the now named, Kara.

"What are you gonna do with us?" the man asked Izuku.

Izuku stopped singing his morbid song and stalked towards the family, smiling.

"Nothing if Eraserhead shows up, but if he doesn't…" Izuku let out a cruel laugh, scaring the family. Izuku's laughing stops before he looked back at the family "I'll set ya free."

"What?" the father asked.

"Huh?" the mother gasped.

"R-Really?" Kara hopefully asked. Her adorable expression made Izuku nearly yell 'Kawaii!'

"Of course, but I had to make it look like I was gonna kill you all." Izuku said "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my song."

The family was silent hearing that. Not fully trusting him, but had no choice to listen as Izuku went back to singing his song.

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

The banging on the large doors made Izuku's smile grow as he said. "He's here~" before yelling "Come in~"

The two doors were pushed open as Eraserhead walked in.

"Hey buddy-friend-chum-pal-homeslice-breadslice-be..." Izuku said as he walked in front of the family.

"Hello Ripper." Eraserhead interrupted, walking towards him. "You didn't have to kidnap someone to get my attention."

"Oh, but I had to. Ya see there's this 'problem' that I need you hero's to help me with." Izuku said as he pulled a spike out of his hand.

Eraserhead noticed this and put up his guard. Either this was another sick game or…

"What?" Eraserhead said.

"... This needs to be between us so…" Izuku quickly turned and flung he the black spike at the family, causing them to scream.

"NO!" Eraserhead shouted as he began to run, but stopped he saw the spike hit the chain, releasing the family. Confusing him and the family.

"W-What?" Kara asked before she saw Izuku standing above her.

Both parents quickly grabbed her as the huddled together. They stopped when Izuku held out a stuffed bunny towards Kara.

"Here, you dropped this. Now all of you, get out." Izuku demanded.

The family wasted no time as Kara grabbed her bunny and they ran past Eraserhead and out of the warehouse. It caused Eraserhead to get even more confused.

"I told you I wasn't going to harm them. I kept my promise, can you at least listen to me." Izuku said as he sat down and crossed his legs.

"..." Eraserhead stood there before crossing his arms and saying "You have 5 minutes."

Izuku smiled and said "Then I should start now. I wanted to ask for all heros help because I need a few of my targets to get taken down."

"Like hero's would help you, murderer." Eraserhead said as he glared at Izuku.

"Puh-lease, I'm a vigilante murderer." Izuku said, rolling his eyes. "Ever wondered why my targets have a criminal record and if they don't it is later found out that they deserve one." Izuku held up his fingers as he started counting them off. "Baru Kuto; a high class businessman who was the ringleader of many kidnappings and murders, Rick Strap; an American who fled to Japan to escape the death sentence after many robberies and murders, ect, ect."

Eraserhead stood quietly as Izuku decided to continue. "My targets are The Eight Precepts of Death and The Hero Killer Stain."

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Eraserhead said.

"This is how." Izuku said as he stood up and pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it in front of Eraserhead. "Some name's and details of my soon to be target. You get to them first and arrest them, lives won't be lost."

Eraserhead eyes widened before he grabbed the folder. Izuku turned around and said "I'll be waiting for a response, Eraserhead. Then maybe we can learn more about each other." before he seemingly disappeared in mid air.

Eraserhead sighed before walking out the warehouse. He pulled out his phone as said "The family is safe, but we have another problem." he wasn't ready for this shit.

 **(The 1 Year Later, 8:00 AM)**

Izuku was sitting on a roof tossing his knife in the air before catching it and repeat. He was incredibly bored as he had nothing to do. The Hero Killer has been silent for a while so Izuku couldn't find him, The Eight Precepts of Death are being quiet as well, IT WAS BORING! Sure he got some new quirks, but that was months ago. There was nothing to do, the hero's haven't got back to him on his agreement, and stalking the streets every night made everyone stay inside after a while. So right now, nobody seems to be any fun.

His attention was soon brought to a warping sound behind him. He slowly stood up and turned around as he saw a young man with messy light blue hair, red eyes, and a hand covering his face as he walked out of a misty black portal. The portal the soon closed around to make a tall black misty figure with yellow eyes.

"Kurogiri, are you sure this is the Ripper?" the blue hair guy asked.

The now named Kurogiri said "Yes, Shigaraki, I am sure. Now go on, don't be shy, ask him."

Shigaraki scoffed at that "I'm not shy. I'm evil."

"Awww, you two are so cute~." Izuku cooed.

Shigaraki's eye twitched before he walked towards Izuku and said "You're the Green Ripper right?"

"Yup, like you misty friend said." Izuku said "And who are you? The HandyMan?"

"My name is Tomura Shigaraki and that's Kurogiri. What I want is for you to join my League of Villains." Shigaraki said, eye twitching at the jab at his appearance.

"Ooooh, what do I get if I join?" Izuku asked, grin ever present. "A health plan? Dental plan? Oh both!"

"To see All Might get destroyed." the blue hair villain said.

Izuku's eyes widened before his smile got bigger as he pointed to the two "Pfft-Do you expect me to think you two can kill All Might?"

Tomura smirked before he snapped his fingers as Kurogiri opened a portal, bringing out a hulking black creature. Its body was very muscular and had many scars on it. It's brain was exposed at the top if its head with lifeless eyes and a bird beak with sharp teeth.

"This! This is how we bet All Might." Tomura said with glee.

"Ripper, this is a Nomu." Kurogiri said once he noticed Izuku's questioning stare. "It has immense strength and speed without need of a quirk. It's actual quirks are **Shock Absorption** and **Super Regeneration**."

"In other words; All Mights downfall!" Shigaraki shouted happily.

"Then why do you need me?" Izuku said with a questioning look on his face.

Kurogiri took over again and said "Having you in this raid on U.A. would be a good backup to take care of the other heros that will be there."

Izuku chuckled and chuckled before busting out laughing. "I'm not dumb enough to try to take down All Might. Your underestimating him, thinking that brain dead monster could beat him."

Tomura frowned, he wasn't expecting this.

"What do you mean." Kurogiri asked.

Izuku's smiling face widened. "He'll always find a way to win. He'll have help too, since you said there would be more heroes there. You'll fail. Hard. And I'll laugh right in your face when you do."

Tomura growled, but Kurogiri stopped him from doing anything as he created his portal.

"You'll regret this." Tomura growled.

"No, I don't think I will." Izuku said cheerfully.

The three villains left in a black mist before Izuku was alone on the roof again. Izuku's body started shaking before his head threw back with laughter.

"Perfect. Perfect! PERFECT!" Izuku laughed hard.

This will get the hero's to help him. But, he needs to talk to one of them. And he can't kidnap anyone so~.

"Hehehe" Izuku chuckled as he leapt from the building and landed on another before running back to his home to get Toki. "Time for another publicity stunt. Collateral will be kept to a minimum. To show how friendly I am."

 **(One Day Later)**

All Might had just finished another meeting involving a certain Green Killer. Many heros didn't want anything involving the teenage serial killer, but even with all the evidence pointing to hm being semi-in-the-right, some still didn't want to work with him. It was understandable considering the boy's body count, but… All Might had questions that needed to be answered.

'Is he somehow related to that man? If so than...' All Might thought before he got a phone call.

"Hello?" All Might asked.

" _All Might! The Ripper's at DownTown square!"_ a male voice shouted over the phone. " _He's riding a fucking monster! He's calling for you!"_

"Yes!" All Might yelled as he buffed up. "I'm on my way!" before he sped off.

 **(DownTown Square)**

Izuku was flying on Toki laughing his ass off. Toki was in his 'Chimera' form and everyone was freaking the fuck out! They didn't even do anything besides fly around and breath fire into the air. Meh, guess his reputation is too great for even for him to understa…

"Detroit Smash!" a masculine voice shouted as a shockwave of air sped toward him and Toki.

"Uh oh, TOKI REVERT!" Izuku shouted before Toki turned back into a regular Owl as Izuku grabbed and threw Toki away just as the Smash slammed into his stomach, sending him into a building.

All Might stood on a nearby roof, his fist held out, showing he through the punch. Izuku regained his bearings as people around him cheered for All Might to beat him.

Izuku chuckled as he rubbed his stomach. "Toki, fly home. Now."

He's grown attached to that bird so he wanted him to be safe. Toki was a fighter, but this is fucking All Might we're talking about.

"Hello All Might!" Izuku shouted with a smile and waved his hand frantically. Sounding like a complete fanboy, which he was.

"Enough if enough Ripper." All Might stated.

"Oh come on~" Izuku whined "I didn't kill anyone in over a year."

"And no one else will lose their life because of you!" All Might yelled as he charged forward and swung at Izuku.

Izuku smiled as he ducked under the fist and slammed his fist into All Mights stomach. He knew it wouldn't really doing anything to damage All Might, he only did it so he could put up a show. Strange? Why did his stomach feel so weird. Feels like a wound or somet…

Izuku's thoughts were interrupted as his arm was grabbed and he was thrown high in the air.

"Wee~!" Izuku shouted as he was airborne. Speaking of airborne Izuku activated the quirk and flew as fast as he could away from the city towards the outskirts. All Might was leaping right behind him and Izuku wanted to talk with him in private. Hopefully he could keep all his teeth in the process.

 **(Outskirts of the City)**

Both Izuku and All Might landed in the outskirt of the city, Izuku's disturbing and horrifying smile against All Mights bright and reassuring smile. They stood off, staring at each other before All Might broke the silence.

"Are you related to a man called All for One?" All Might suddenly asked.

Izuku's smile turned into confusion "Huh?"

"All for One." All Might repeated.

"I have no clue who that guy is." Izuku said. "Name sounds dumb though."

All Might went silent before he asked "How do you have so many quirks?"

Izuku smiled as he stood up straight. "Simple. My quirk name is **Absorption**. Any DNA I absorb from someone else let's me replicate their quirk."

"Why do you need the heroes helps then?" All Might asked. "With an ability like that, you should be fine."

"Because, being a hero is my dream!" Izuku yelled happily before slouching down "But, being diagnosed with insanity, schizophrenia, and homicidal tendencies doesn't help you become a hero. Nobody would let me be a hero. Or believed in me at all. Most would rather lock me in an asylum than help me. If I can take down a big name Yakuza and a Hero Killer, I'd be happy going to jail!"

All Might stood silent before he asked "You poor child, what happened to make you like this?"

Izuku's smile widened as his hand reached up to his hood before he pulled it off, getting rid of the shadow covering his face, revealing his scars. A cut going down his left eye and three slash marks on his right cheek. His right eye was black with the pupil being green.

"Once upon a time, a boy was caught in crossfire between two heroes and one villain. A stain covered their heart and tore them apart, an innocent child with a thorn in their heart." Izuku said as he raised his head "Don't you remember me All Might? It's me, Izuku Midoriya."

All Mights eyes widened. He remember his and Endeavors battle against Toxic Chainsaw all to well. Too many people got caught in the crossfire, but they all were saved, granted with injuries. Except one boy's mother who took a stab in her chest to save her son.

"Don't worry, I don't blame you or Endeavor. Just the villain who caused all this." Izuku said with a smile. "But enough of me, I have something that regards to your job as a teacher."

All Might's eyes narrowed "What?"

"Make sure you show up everyday or someday, something may happen." Izuku cryptically said.

"What do you…" All Might started, but stopped when he saw Izuku fly into the air.

"Sorry, no spoilers!" Izuku said before he turned and sped of into the air leaving All Might standing there.

All Might stood there before he turned and leapt back to the city to make sure everyone was ok. This was disturbing. But on this was clear in All Mights mind.

"That boy needs help soon." All Might thought sadly "Or he'll lose whatever humanity that's left inside of him."

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

"I need to get back to Toki. Or he's gonna start looking for food." Izuku said as he landed on his house's roof.

Izuku slid down to his window and opened it as he ran towards his kitchen. He grabbed a steak out the freezer and pack of his blood. He put the steak in the microwave to unfreeze it. Once it was hot enough he took it out and put it into Toki's food bowl before pouring the blood on it.

"Toki~" Izuku called "Dinner!"

Rapid flapping and excited 'hoos' came from the living room as Toki flew in to the kitchen and lunged at the bloody stake.

"Hehehe." Izuku chuckled as he rubbed Toki's head "You're too cute."

Toki didn't respond as he kept chomping on his food. Izuku smiled before he walked to his room. Today was a good day. Let's see what All Might and the other hero do. In the meantime, he had to find some new quirks. He needed more defence anyway. One hit from an actually strong hero would take Izuku out.

 **(2 Days Later, Unnamed Location)**

Izuku was walking forwards, dragging an unconscious man by the scruff of his shirt behind him. The man's name was Goro Tenkai, most notable for his **Stone Skin** quirk that allowed him to turn his skin a dark gray and made him harder than iron. Izuku has that now too. He had black hair in the style of a ponytail with black eyes. It took Izuku 3 hours to take him down. This bastard cost him 2 days to find, but it was mostly a long chase, it was easy to take him down. The guy was a glass cannon under that stone skin.

"Hehe." Izuku chuckled, holding the unconscious Goro up to his face "Don't always rely on your quirk, because when your quirk fails, what more do you have?"

Insane as he was, Izuku was smart. Most pro's knew this very well. Even the 'fakes', as Stain called them, or people that were in it for money knew it. That one asshole who could control his hair didn't and now he was in the hospital with one less arm.

Izuku grabbed a chain from his hoodie pocket and tied Goro to a light post before taking out his knife. Izuku smiled as he carved a message and a smiley face into the man's chest. It read:

 _I caught a bad guy for ya! :)_

 _Love, Ripper_

Izuku pocketed the knife and walked away with a grin that showed out from his hood.

"This will surprise everyone, HAVE FUN MEDIA!" Izuku yelled, laughing hard as he bursted off running to find his next target.

An energy cannon from his mouth sounds interesting.

 **(11 Days Later At USJ)**

This was the worst day ever. Eraserhead was slowly getting overwhelmed, Thirteen was slowly losing against Kurogiri, and the other students had been spread around the whole USJ by Kurogiri.

Ochako was beginning to wonder if anyone was going to survive this. Her, Momo, and Kyoka were together fighting off their hored. She knew Asui, Mineta, and Kaminari were together as that's the last thing she saw before she was sucked into the portal. But she had no idea where Iida wa...

 **CRASH**

 **SCREECH!**

A loud crash was heard along with a loud screeching. Everyone turned their heads and saw a giant black and white owl with long neck. On top of its head was the Ripper with his trademark grin.

"Hello!" Izuku shouted. "I'm here to HELP!"

As Izuku finished his sentence Toki, sreeched and charged forward knocking away any villain close to him. Izuku leaped off and grabbed Eraserhead before Toki crushed him, bringing him to the top of a nearby tree.

"Hi hi." Izuku happily said as Eraserhead quickly stood up.

"How'd you know they were attacking?" Eraserhead asked, still on guard.

"Oh, they asked me a while back to join, I said no, ect., ect." Izuku said as he listed them off on his fingers. "And because I wanna."

"Sigh" Eraserhead sighed "Fine, keep these guys busy while I help Thirteen."

Izuku pointed over to his owl, slamming away every villain near him "Toki's got that handled, I'll go help the students."

"Ugh, fine. Just don't kill anyone." Eraserhead muttered as he rushed of to Thirteen.

"Hehe, I'll be good for now." Izuku smiled as he looked over to see a group of villains surrounding a couple students. "And I'll start now."

 **(With Ochako, Momo, and Kyoka)**

Ochako, Momo, and Kyoka were slowly getting overwhelmed and tired. Ochako felt like puking and their was no way she and Kyoka could buy Momo enough time to create a weapon powerful enough to take out the rest of…

"Momo, look out!" Ochako yelled as a villain came out from behind Momo and was about to punch her into the ground.

 **SCHILCK**

The villain fell down as Izuku stabbed his claws into the man's back and slammed him into the ground. Momo jumped back to her friends as Izuku ripped his claws out and stood up straight.

"Hello ladies." Izuku said cheerfully "I am here to help."

"You-Your the…" Kyoka stuttered before another villain finished for her.

"Th-The Green R-Ripper." a villain with four legs shuttered.

Izuku smiled before lunging into another crowd of villains with a animalistic roar. The girls quickly ran to hide as Izuku stabbed and slashed at the villains, but not hard enough to kill them Momo noted.

"Why is he helping us?" Ochako asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to." Kyoka said, terrified of the Ripper.

"H-He's not trying to kill them." Momo said, causing the two other girls to look at her questionly before she explained "He's purposely avoiding hitting any spots that would cause m-mortal injuries."

After a while Izuku had grabbed the last standing villain by the scruff of his shirt and head butted him, knocking him out. Izuku turned his head to look over at the girls hidden behind a rock. He smirked and dropped the guy before walking towards the rock, causing the girls to freak out.

"Oh come on, I said I'm here to help." Izuku said. "Come on out, I know your there. I promise I won't hurt you, scouts honor." he said holding up two fingers to his head.

"Fine." Ochako said as she stood up.

"What are you doing." Momo hissed.

"If he was going to hurt us he would have done it already." Ochako said to her friend.

"She's right." Izuku said. "I'm just trying to help."

Kyoka and Momo reluclently stood up as Izuku's smile got bigger as he said "Try to go and help your friends while I deal with the boss." Izuku turned around and was about to fly off before Ochako spoke up.

"Why are you helping us?" Ochako said "I mean, I'm not ungrateful, but why?"

Izuku gave her a gentle smile making her blush as he said "Because I want to be hero." before flying off to go help his owl. Confused, but determined, the three girls went out to help their classmates. Better to get them now then later.

 **(30 Minutes Later)**

Everything was going in favor of the students. Eraserhead and Thirteen were able to get Tenya out of the building so he could get back up, the students were rescued and brought back together with the Rippers help, and most of the villains were taken down. Unconscious at the request of Eraserhead.

Kurogiri was surprised that Tomura was so calm as the two pro heros, The Ripper, and his owl, back to his regular size, walked towards them, with the students watching from near the entrance.

"Hehehe." Shigaraki chuckled suddenly "Nomu, show them our might."

Nomu charge forward extremely fast and tried to slam its fist into Thirteens stomach, but Izuku's arm stretched out to pull him out the way before setting him down. Eraserhead tried to deactivates its quirk, but it still sped forward and was about to crush him. Izuku quickly tackled him out of the way.

"Damn it!" Eraserhead cursed as he got up "That things fast."

"This is gonna be fun." Izuku cheerfully said, gaining a deadpan stare from Aizawa.

Nomu roared and charged towards them before Toki flew forward and transformed, slamming Nomu back from his master.

"No, Toki!" Izuku yelled, making the bird look at him confused "Go protect the students, we got this!"

Toki hoo'ed and shrunk back down and flew to the students. The Nomu rushed back and tried to punch it, but Izuku jumped in front of it and stabbed it with multiple spikes. The spikes were slowly pushed out as the wounds were healed. Izuku grinned as he turned one hand into a claw and the other blocky as Nomu ran towards him. He punched Nomu's face while the other had stabbed it in the stomach. Nomu didn't react as it punch Izuku in his face, sending him skidding back, its stab wound healing and the blood on Izuku's claw was absorbed into his skin.

"Hehe." Izuku chuckled before whispering. "I'm gonna kill you."

Nomu ran forward and punched Izuku in his face, but this time Izuku didn't react. He just stood there with a big smile on his, now gray, face. Eraserheads eyes widened. Guess The Ripper was telling the truth.

Tomura's eyes widened before he yelled "What!?"

Izuku said as he lowered his head "Now I know for a fact…."

"Know what?" Kurogiri asked, ready to warp Tomura and him out of here.

Izuku raised his head showing a sadistic and bloodthirsty smile, eyes glowing green. "That your all gonna die."

Nomu roared as both it and Izuku charged towards each other, exchanging blows to each others body at rapid speeds. Neither being able to overpower each other. Izuku's **Shock Absorption** and **Stone Skin** vs Nomu's **Shock Absorption**. Seeing that this was getting nowhere, Izuku dodged and jumped backwards, kneeling down and opened his mouth. His mouth glowed red as a beam shot out at Nomu, who had no time to dodge. After the smoke cleared it showed Nomu with half of its body destroyed. The Nomu screeched for a few seconds before it regained it's lost half. Izuku stood up straight as he and Nomu stared each other off.

Soon after, a giant bang came from the entrance revealing a very pissed All Might. All Might appeared right next to Ripper as Eraserhead and Thirteen went over to the students seeing All Might arrive.

"Hahaha." Izuku laughed hard "Your fucked now!"

Tomura growled before yelling "Damn you!"

"Poor poor handyman." Izuku mocked.

"NOMU KILL THEM BOTH!" Tomura raged.

Nomu screeched as he ran towards Izuku, but All Might intercepted with a Carolina Smash. Izuku smiled before turning to All Might and said "That thing has **Shock Absorption** and **Super Regeneration** , be careful." as he leaped back in front of the students.

"Why aren't you helping All Might?" a kid with purple hair and rings around his eyes asked. "You seemed to be able to take on that monster pretty."

Izuku chuckled "I'm strong, but a clash between those two wouldn't end well for me."

Nomu was bigger in size so he could take more hits and had a quirk that negated damage, but Izuku **Shock Absorption** wasn't as good as Nomu's, mainly because he was smaller in size. All Might would defeat him easily and if Nomu could take on those rapid hits from All Might, he'd lose. Besides, **Stone Body** combined with **Shock Absorption** would only just put him on Nomu's durability level, but barley.

All Might dodged a slash by Nomu and grabbed its waist and tried to slam it into the ground, but Kurogiri created a portal where the Nomu would have crashed, letting the Nomu stab its claws into All Mights ribs. Izuku was about to get involved again, but half of the Nomu was suddenly covered in ice, allowing All Might to break out. Just as Kurogiri was going to us his quirk, a red eyed blonde (was that Kacchan!) tackled Kurogiri, threatening to blow him up as a spiky redhead tried to hit Shigaraki, with the blue haired villain dodging.

Izuku looked over to see Endeavors son, Shoto Todoroki, was the one to freeze Nomu as All Might jumped back, holding his bleeding side.

Perfect, the heroes seemed to be triumphant. Until Kurogiri redirected Bakugo's explosion into destroying the ice on Nomu, freeing the monster and letting Kurogiri get back to Shigaraki.

"Damn it!" Bakugo cursed as Todoroki narrowed his eyes.

Nomu regrew the limbs and stood back up as the entrance opened up again, revealing the rest of the U.A. staff along with Tenya. The Nomu was about to charge forwards again, but it was sucked into a portal along with Shigaraki by Kurogiri.

It was silent after that before Izuku said "Welp, my jobs done here. Let us fly Toki."

Toki, who was resting in Ochako's arms, flew out towards Izuku. Izuku floated in the air towards the hole in the ceiling as Toki landed on his shoulder.

"Where the hell do you think your going!" Bakugo yelled.

"Home." Izuku smirked before raising his head so Bakugo could see his face and whispered "Kacchan." and sped of into the air.

Bakugo's eyes widened. The fuck! Izuku… Izuku's still alive! Bakugo stood there shocked even when the rest of the heroes came down to take away the villains and help the wounded All Might and Thirteen.

He needed to tell mom.

 **(With Izuku)**

"Whew." Izuku said as he was flying "I thought they were going to try and capture me."

Toki hoo'ed in response. As the two were flying Izuku decided to lay low for a while. Pissing off an entire league wouldn't bode well for him. So, time to spend his days gorging on food while watching TV.

"Toki, just a heads up." Izuku said as Toki looked at him. "Stay in your cage when we get home. It's gonna be some alone time for me."

Toki hoo'ed as the two flew home.

 **(With Shigaraki)**

"Damn it Kurogiri!" Tomura cursed, throwing throwing a chair across the room. "How does that shit have Sensei's quirk!"

"What do you mean, young Tomura?" a voice said over a static filled TV.

Shigaraki's eyes widened before he rushed over to the TV. "Sensei! It was the Rippers fault that we failed! We tried so hard, but…"

"It is ok, young Tomura. We got You, Kurogiri, and the Nomu back safely. That's what matters." All for One gently said. "Now, what did you mean that he has the same quirk as me?"

"The Ripper, he has so many quirks." Tomura explained. "He was strong enough to hold off that Nomu you sent us before All Might actually showed up."

"Does the Nomu still have it's quirks?" All for One asked.

"Yes." Tomura answered.

"Than that's what matters." All for One said. "If he gets in our way again, we'll deal with him. Now, rest up young Tomura. You did well today."

Tomura bowed his head. "Thank you sensei."

The screen went silent as Tomura sat there in silence. Kurogiri spoke up "Goodnight Shigaraki." before warping away.

Tomura whispered to himself in rage "I'll kill you, Ripper. Even if it's the last thing I do!"

 **(A Week Later at the Cemetery)**

Bakugo has just walked in the cemetery, flowers in hand. He visited auntie Inko's grave every other week. It was a way for him to apologize for bullying Deku when they were kids. He wasn't too proud to admit that he was a dumb little brat then. If he hadn't….

Bakugo stopped once he noticed someone in a hood sitting cross-legged in front of Inko's grave and it didn't take a genius to figure out who it was.

Bakugo stood there in silence before he finally spoke up "Deku."

Izuku slowly looked up, that smile still on his face. "Kacchan. What nice whether we are having."

No it wasn't. It was dark and raining hard as hell.

After a few minutes of silence, Bakugo asked. "Why did you leave? Mom and Dad would have taken you in. Why are you, like this?"

"Instead of telling you. I'll show you." Izuku said with a smile as he stood up and placed a hand on Bakugo's forehead. " **Memory Share**."

Bakugo saw… everything from Izuku's prospective. Izuku accidently drinking his mom's blood by kissing a cut on his mom's hand as a child, activation his quirk and copying his moms. The happy realization that Izuku got when he could copy his mom's power, the car drive to the hospital to get this new quirk checked out, and then nothing.

The last thing he then saw was Izuku opening his eyes to see his mother hunched over him with blood running out of her mouth. Izuku started freaking out, but his mom just put a hand on his cheek and smiled saying 'it's ok' before finally dying. Izuku just started to cry and yell before passing out.

Izuku waked up to a hospital bed before panicking. He ran out of his bed to the bathroom and, for the first time, looked at his scared face and eye. He panicked even more as a buff man came in trying to calm him down. The man tired to hold Izuku down when he got louder, but he bit down on the man's arm, copying the man's strength quirk, before ripping out of the man's grip. Panicked and scared, Izuku broke out of the hold and snapped the man's neck trying trying to shove him away. This was the first time Izuku had killed.

Horrified at what he did, Izuku tried to run out the room, but knock-out gas filled the room. He was still confused, but quickly lost consciousness as multiple other doctors filled the room.

All the memories disappeared in an instant as Bakugo regained his bearings. After Bakugo calmed down, Izuku started talking.

"So you see, coming to my childhood bully was on the last thing on my mind once I escaped that hospital." Izuku said.

"Dek-Izuku." Bakugo said, surprising the green killer, as tears threatened to fall out but he forced them back. "I-I'm sorry. I was dumb and stupid and I thought I was the coolest little shit on the planet! If I never…"

Bakugo was interrupted by a hug. "I accept your apology, Kacchan."

The blonde didn't hug back, but didn't refuse the hug either. Izuku let go of his blonde friend and turned to walk away.

"Be a good hero, Kacchan Mc. Boom Boom." Izuku joked as he walked away.

Kacchan gained a smirk. "I don't need a shitty Deku to tell me what I already know." causing Izuku to laugh hard before he dissapeared in the rain.

"You'll be my first target that I go after when I become a hero. I'll be sure to save you from yourself, YOU GOT THAT DEKU!" Bakugo shouted to the sky.

 **(2 Week Later at Hosu)**

Izuku was sitting on top of a building, eating pocky, and watching the Sports Festival on his phone. This was awesome, those kids he saw back at the raid were really awesome. He probably didn't need to show up. Especially Kacchan.

In other news, the press still didn't know about him showing up to help. He wasn't mad, it made since really. Because if everyone knew about a serial killer breaking into a school along with the league of villains, that school would lose so many students, so very fast.

His thoughts were soon stopped by a loud annoying noise. He looked down to see a hero wearing a suit of armor fighting against…

"HERO KILLER!" Izuku shouted as he dropped the pokey and his phone "YOU'RE MINE!"

Izuku jumped of towards the two fighters. Time to take care of his target.

 **(With Ingenium and Stain)**

Ingenium ducked under a slash from Stain and threw a punch while activated his elbow engines, making his punch slam hard into Stain's stomach, throwing him into a wall. Stain's head fell down as Ingenium, seeing an opening, flew towards Stain. When Ingenium neared, Stain's head shot back up and moved out the way causing Ingenium crash into the wall. Ingenium got out of the crater in the wall as Stain rushed forward and slashed at Ingenium. The hero dodged, but got a light cut on his shoulder, which was all Stain needed.

"Gurk." Ingenium gasped, realizing he couldn't move and fell to the ground. "W-What?"

"My quirk" Stain said as he stalked forwards, raising a sword "Helps me end fakes like you."

Ingenium closed his eyes as Stain swung the sword down at him. Suddenly he felt something grab him and pull him away. He opened his eyes and looked up to the last person he'd expect to save him.

"T-The Ripper." Ingenium gasped.

"Can you move, engine man?" Izuku said as he held Ingenium by the scruff of his hero outfit.

"No, his quirk did something to me, I can't mov..." Ingenium started before Stain interrupted him.

"Why are you here and helping him, Ripper." Stain growled.

He wasn't prepared for the Ripper today. That little fucker has been after him for so long. He couldn't stay in one place without the Ripper and his beast nearby.

"Because" Izuku started as he raised his hand pointing the palm at Stain. His mouth hand opened up revealing a full set of teeth and a tongue that hung out. "I'm here to help."

A energy wave shot out of the hand mouth, hitting Stain head on, blasting him through a wall into a nearby street. Izuku swung Ingenium over his shoulder and ran towards Stain with a giant grin on his face.

 **(Hosu Mainstreet)**

Stain landed on a car, causing a huge dent in it. He groaned a he pulled himself out of the dent as anyone who was in the area ran away. As soon as he got out of the destroyed car, multiple police cars pulled up as the policemen got out and pulled out their guns, aiming at him. The Ripper landed a couple of feet in front of him, making the policemen looked horrified once they noticed Ingenium hanging on his shoulder. Izuku didn't acknowledge them as he tossed Ingenium to a officer on his right.

"He's paralyzed somehow." Izuku said "Leave, this guy's mine."

The policemen grabbed the downed hero and drove away, deciding saving a hero is better than trying to catch two serial killers who severely outclass them.

"Tell me Ripper?" Stain started "Why save that fake instead of taking me down when I wasn't looking?"

"How is he a fake?" Izuku asked "He seems like a good hero. Remember how he risked his entire hero carrer to take down a serial killer?"

"Huh?" Stain mutter, confused.

"I mean sure. He failed and needed to have another killer save him, but whatever." Izuku shrugged.

Stain realized what Izuku meant, but before he could say anything else Izuku lunged forward with his knife aimed at Stain's head. Stain dodged as he grabbed one of his swords and slashed at Izuku. Izuku's knife seemed to melt, turning into a shield, blocking the sword. Stain, shocked at the weapon change, couldn't dodge as the shield was rammed into him, knocking him away.

"What the-" Stain said, rubbing his jaw.

Izuku smiled as the shield turned back into a knife " **Metal Manipulation**. Owned by Zeff Judgy, a human trafficker, before I copied it then killed him. All I have to do is touch the metal then I can turn it into any weapon I want it."

Stain narrowed his eyes before putting away his sword. Now not only does he have to worry about this kid taking his swords with his **Magnet Hands** , he also has to worry about his own weapons turning against him.

"Damn." Stain muttered before he grabbed something from his pocket "I didn't want to use this."

"Hm." Izuku hummed before gaining a sadistic smile, changing the knife into a whip "DON'T WORRY! CAUSE YOU WON'T HAVE TO!"

The whip whipped around, destroying parts of the street and parts nearby cars. Stain tried to dodge, but came out with a lot of slashes and cuts.

"Hehe." Izuku chuckled before swinging his whip again for another barrage. "Don't worry. I won't kill you. Because that would take away all the fun!"

Stain tried to dodge, but was ended up being wrapped up in the whip. The whip tightened around him, causing him to choke and gasp for air.

"HehehahahaHAHAHA!" Izuku insane laughter echoed in the streets as he started to swing Stain around, slamming him into nearby walls before harshly pulling on the handle to bring Stain plummeting to the ground.

Izuku didn't notice until the last second that a misty black portal opened up where Stain was heading until it was to late. Once Izuku noticed Stain falling into the portal, he tried to pull him back, but was too late. In a matter of seconds Stain, half of Izuku's knife/whip, and the hope of actually getting the heroes help was gone.

"FUC-mmm no no." Izuku mumbled to himself. "No negativity, no FUCKING GOD DAMN BULLSHIT, FUCK!"

Izuku leapt off into the sky, creating a crater where he was. He did not want to take his tantrum out on the heroes that were undoubtedly going to arrive. Capturing two serial killers was something no one was going to pass up.

 **(4 Days Later With Toki)**

Toki was given a very important task. So important that it rock the world.

Give class U.A. a congratulations letter for their hard work at the festival.

Very dangerous, but Toki was allowed to go Chimera if he had to. Just give the letter to the nice girl with the blush and piddle his way out of there. Toki flew around U.A., looking for the girl, but was unsuccessful. It was only till later that Toki saw her and a tall kid as she was about to go in the High School. Toki had to act fast and dive bombed from his perch towards the nice girl.

"So Iida, how's your brother?" Ochako asked.

"He's fine, thankfully. Just a few broken bones and cuts, but other than that fine. I know the Rippers bad, but if he hadn't shown up to save my brother, Tensei said he could have been paralyzed from the waist down. Permanently." The blue hair boy said making Ochako gasp.

"Wow, I guess Rippers not all that bad." Ochako said.

Iida gained a deadpanned look "Anyone named 'The Ripper' didn't gain that title for being 'not all that bad' Ochako."

Ochako puffed out her checks "Well-"

 **HOO**

Both Ochako and Iida jumped at the surprisingly loud 'hoo'. The two turned their heads, Iida gaining a confused look and Ochako recognized the owl.

"That-That's the Rippers owl." Ochako whisper, but loud enough for Iida to hear.

"W-What d-does it w-want?" Iida stuttered, remembering what the beast did.

"I don't know." Ochako said before the owl hoo'ed again, so she held her arm out for him, which he landed on. "What do you need little guy?"

The bird turned around, showing a letter strapped on his back. Ochako unwrapped it off of Toki before he flew off. Ochako got confused, as did Iida, before she unwrapped the letter. What she saw scared and confused her. The letter read:

 _ **Hi Class 1-A,**_

 _ **My name is the Ripper. As most of you know, I came to help you all back at the USJ incident. Sorry that I couldn't go to help the rest of you, but I needed to help Eraserhead-senpai. So, I saw you all at the sports festival. Great job! Especially you Kacchan, good job for winning! Todoroki, you almost had it, but you have to go all out when fighting Kacchan. To Ochako, good strategy against Kacchan, but you didn't think he wouldn't have a back up plan against you. To the rest of you (Sorry I can't address you all, but I'm currently on the run and I need to hurry) you almost had it, but that just means you have to try harder. PLUS ULTRA, right? Anyway, gotta go cause police are shooting at me bye!**_

The last few words were scribbled out very fast and a hole was at the bottom of the letter. Guess he was getting shot at by the police.

"Should we turn this into Aizawa-sensei?" Iida asked.

Ochako shook her head. "After we show this to the rest of our class, it's only fair."

"Sigh, fine." Iida sighed.

The two friends turned and walked into the school and to the class.

 **(In Class 1A)**

As soon as Ochako showed he note, everyone was shocked and some nervous. Why was the Ripper so interested in them? But, what confused everyone the most was, why did the Ripper call Bakugo, Kacchan?

"Hey Bakubro!" Kirishima yelled as he walked over to his friends desk.

"What?" Bakugo asked bored.

"What's a 'Kacchan'?" Kirishima asked causing Bakugo's eyes to widen.

Ashido nodded "Yeah, and why does the Ripper call you that?"

"Yeah, do you know each other?" Sero asked.

Bakugo grabbed his bag and walked to the door. He's heard enough.

"Wait!" Kaminari yelled "If you know something about the Ripper then you should tell the heroes. That insane basta…"

Kaminari couldn't finish as Bakugo turned and glared at him. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

The class, besides Iida and Ochako, were shocked. Why was he defending a serial killer?

"You know nothing about him, none of you!" Katsuki yelled. "None of you know what he's been through nor why he's doing what he does! So watch your fucking mouth!"

Bakugo finished his rant before stomping out the room. Because of this, he didn't notice Aizawa watch him as he ran off.

"So you do know something."

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

 **AN: I was planning on going all the way to the All for One fight, but I decided not to. Mainly because I've been gone for a while and I want to give you guys a treat for waiting so long. I've been working on this for almost a year, so that explains the length!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Killer Returns

'Thoughts'

Flashback/TV/Phone/Texts

Quirks

* * *

Katsuki Bakugo grumbled as he stomped towards the principal's office. Yesterday he yelled at all his 'classmates' and apparently Aizawa wasn't to happy about that. So today he was told to head straight to the principal's office after homeroom. He hoped this would be over quickly.

As he walked to the office he gave the door two loud knocks before waiting. After hearing the principles voice say "come in", he walked into the room. And he was completely surprised to what he saw.

Every single pro hero that taught at U.A. High School was in that room. Principle Nezu, All Might, Midnight, Cementoss, Ectoplasm, President Mic, Power Loader, Vlad King, and Hound Dog. Before Bakugo could say a word, Eraserhead walked in the door from behind him and shut it before crossing his arms.

"Bakugo Katsuki." Nezu started. "Please, take a seat. We have some questions to ask you."

Bakugo sighed as he took a seat, knowing he didn't have a choice.

"We have reason to believe you have connections to The Green Ripper, Young Bakugo." All Might started.

Bakugo sat their silent, looking at his lap.

"Come on kid, this will make everything a lot more easier." Vlad King said.

"It's my fault ya'know." Bakugo started. "It's my fault that Izuku lost his mom and turned into what he is now."

"Bakugo, how could that be your fault?" Eraserhead asked. "You two were friends from what your parents told me."

"Hehe." Bakugo chuckled humorlessly. "I deserve to be called anything but his friend. After he didn't get his quirk when I got mine, I became the biggest asshole ever. I bullied him, called him names, and even beat him up. All because I was to fucking shallow and thought people who were quirkless were worthless."

"So you bullied him into becoming insane?" Power Loader asked.

Bakugo shook his head. "No. The entire time I fucked with him, Izuku never stopped wanting to be my friend. And he never did."

"So then what happened?" Midnight questioned.

Bakugo sighed. "He got his quirk, but wasn't able to show me. After Toxic Chainsaws attack, I didn't see him or his mom. All I knew was that his mom was dead so I assumed the worst. For years I felt guilty, thinking that they were moving away to stop the bullying that I caused. After the U.A. attack and him helping, before he left I saw his face. I thought he wanted me dead and I was going to let him do it if I saw him again."

"That's not smart young listener." Mic lectured. "He's more than capable to kill most of us here."

"Yeah, I know." Bakugo muttered. "When I did met him again, he was different, but still the same."

"Where did you meet him?" Hound Dog growled.

Bakugo growled back. "I don't have his phone number, mutt."

"Bakugo. Hound Dog." Nezu sternly said. "Calm down. This isn't an interrogation, we're trying to stop anymore murders, Bakugo. Please, continue."

Bakugo glared at Hound Dog before continuing. "I go to Izuku's moms grave every week or so. A week after the attack, I went to visit and he was sitting in front of the grave. And he showed me… everything."

"What do you mean?" Ectoplasm asked.

"It was a quirk, Memory Share or something." Bakugo grunted before he held his head in his hands. "I saw everything. I felt everything."

"Take your time, young Bakugo." All Might comforted.

Bakugo shakily breathed in and out before he talked again. "He can copy quirks from others and keep them. Any quirk he sees, all he has to do is get your blood and he'll have full usage of your quirk. At least, that's what I saw him do. He seems to go at bad guys at random. No real target, just that they're bad guys."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Bakugo. You can head back to…"

"He's not evil." Bakugo interrupted. "He only wants to help, all he ever wanted was to help, please don't…"

Bakugo stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked up to see All Might looking at him. "It's ok, Bakugo. When we get him, we're going to get him the best help possible. I swear it."

Bakugo took a deep breath before he got out the chair and walked to the door. "You better." before walking out the door.

The teachers all looked at each other, not knowing what to do next. Bakugo didn't know anything extremely important about the Ripper that they didn't already know.

(One Month Later, With Izuku)

Izuku's regular smile was strained as he read the news headline.

"UA student Bakugo Katsuki, was kidnapped by the League of Villains during a field trip at the Pussy Cats private…"

Izuku tuned out the rest of the news reporters words as he took in what happened. The League kidnapped Bakugo. They… dared to kidnap Kacchan.

"Toki" Izuku strained out with a growl as the bird slowly walked towards him, scared of his master. "We are heading out, now."

Izuku busted a large hole in the wall and flew out, his owl flying right behind him. As Izuku was flying, his right eye kept twitching with silent rage. You don't fuck with Izuku's friends. Because now…

"Everybody in that fucking Leagues going to GET IT!" Izuku screamed with a deadly smile as he shot off even faster into the air, Toki struggling to keep up.

(At the Police Station)

All Might, Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Edgeshot, and Naomasa sat in a meeting room strategizing a way to save Katsuki. Momo Yaoyorozu had made a tracker and, using Yosetsu Awase quirk, fused it to a Nomu, allowing them to know exactly where the League was.

"What do we know about the Leagues members?" Naomasa asked. "We know their 'leader' is Tomura Shigaraki. His quirk is Decay which lets his disintegrate anything he touches. What else?"

Endeavor spoke up. "The heavy hitter I beat was Muscular at the Pussy Cats retreat. He could create muscles to enhance his strength and defence. Then there was that Dabi kid who could create blue flames, but that's about all I know. Muscular took a lot out of me."

"It's a good thing you were there, Endeavor." Best Jeanist said. "I doubt Eraserhead and Vlad King could have beaten him while protecting the students."

"There was also a girl named Toga who attacked Young Uraraka and Young Tsuyu. All we know about her quirk is that she needs blood to use it." All Might said. "Then there was Moonfish and Magne, both with criminal records. Also there was Mr. Compress and Spinner who were the ones who kidnapped Young Bakugo and attempted to take Young Fumikage as well."

"Right." Edgeshot started. "But what about the Nomu's? The one All Might fought nearly matched him in strength."

"If they've had more Nomu's like that, they would've sent more out during the Nomu outbreak in Hosu." Naomasa said. "But that doesn't mean any of them are any less dangerous. Or if there are more being made."

All Might nodded. "Even if there are more Nomu's or not, we still need to save Bakugo."

"For once I agree with you." Endeavor grunted.

"I'll gather the police." Naomasa added.

The five collectively nodded in agreement. The raid was happening tonight.

(With Momo, Kirishima, Todoroki, and Iida)

"I'm still not sure about this." Iida said as the four walked, following the tracker.

Kirishima huffed. "Then why did you agree to come along?"

"To make sure none of you got harmed." Iida replied. "And to make sure you don't interfere with any hero or police business."

"We already said we are just heading over to help get Bakugo out of the way when the heroes come and save him." Shoto said.

"Guys shh!" Momo shushed panickedly. "Someone might hear us."

"Yeah." a voice giggled from a nearby alley. "Someone might."

The fours heads all shot towards the alley and saw a familiar face, especially Momo.

"Th-The Ripper." she whispered, terrified.

Shoto took a step in front of his friends while Izuku grinned.

"Come on, we don't want to make a scene right?" Izuku asked with a grin as he gestured around them. "There's a lot of people here."

Kirishima, still shaking, walked up besides Shoto. "Wha-What do you want?"

Izuku's grinned turned deadly. "You said you know where Kacchan is right."

"What about it?" Shoto asked, keeping his cool and preparing to fight.

"I want to help."

They were all shocked into silence, letting Izuku continue. "They took my best friend and they will not get away with it."

"How do you know Bakugo?" Kirishima interrogated.

Izuku smiled as he walked backwards into the alley. "Follow me, we don't want to make a scene."

The four stood there before Kirishima finally started to follow the green haired serial killer.

"What are you doing?" Momo hissed.

"He and Bakugo know each other." Kirishima said. "And remember when Bakugo defended him against the whole class, they clearly are friends. Or at least were. And if we can get his help then its almost guaranteed we'll Bakubro back."

"Hahahahaha!" Izuku laughed as the all looked at him. "Ah, Bakubro. That's amazing."

"Yeah, well…" Kirishima didn't know how to answer to that. "Anyway, come on guys."

After awhile of silence, Iida stepped forward. "He saved my brother for losing the use of his legs. I can overlook Rippers previous crimes just this once to save my fellow classmate."

Shoto and Momo both looked at each other before they collectively sighed and followed. As they followed the serial killer into the alley they noticed he wasn't as crazy as they first thought he was. He was still crazy, but he wasn't rambling about random things like they thought he would.

"So" Izuku started as he leaned against a wall. "How do you know where Kacchan is?"

Momo stepped up. "I was able to make a tracker to track on of the villains that attacked us at the training camp. I gave the original tracker to the heroes and I made a copy for us."

"Smart." Izuku grinned as he got up off the wall. "Any of you have a plan when you get there?"

"We originally planned to grab Bakugo while all the villains were distracted. I heard the teachers were going to bust the villains hideout tonight." Iida spoke. "But now I'm not sure what to do now that we have you with us."

"Hmmm, I have a few." Izuku rubbed his chin in thought. "But we would need a chicken and a broom for a few of them. A toothbrush for some others."

Shoto sighed and asked. "What about the other ones that don't involve… those?"

"Well, we'll need some disguises first of all." Izuku said. "Anybody have anything to change into?"

Momo hesitantly raised her hand. "I-I have an idea."

(15 Minutes Later)

The group walked out a nearby clothing store. Different outfits for each teen, completely disguising them. Especially Izuku. He had a green, frog hoodie with googly eyes on the top hood. He had a white mask covering his nose and mouth, green pants and shoes.

"I thought the point was to not attract attention." Kirishima said.

"True but." Izuku started before running a hand through his hair and made and kissy face through the mask. "I still wanna be a cute little green boy."

The group sweet dropped. They sometimes forgot he was insane with how smart he sounded. Momo pulled out her tracker, walking to where it pointed to.

"Follow me, the trail leads this way." Momo said as the group followed after her.

Izuku was in the middle as Kirishima and Shoto were beside him while Iida was behind him. Momo in front, leading them to Bakugo. He assumed that they wanted to at least try to stop him if he went on a rampage or something like that.

"Y'know, I always wondered." Izuku spoke, causing Kirishima to look at him. "How is Bakugo lately? Blondy always went on and on and on about getting into UA when we were kids."

"Well… he's been doing good I guess." Kirishima spoke hesitantly. "Took me a while to actually be friends with him, kept yelling at me to die."

"Hehehehe." Izuku giggled. "Die was his favorite word. We-hehehe we used to joke that it was his first word, hehehehe."

Shoto stepped back, disturbed at the weird laughter coming from the green haired boy.

"Hehe, ah, I'm glad he could actually make friends though." Izuku said after calming down. "Didn't think anyone could handle his intensity."

"Yeah." Kirishima said awkwardly.

Silence filled the area as the followed Momo. With Izuku occasionally mumbling about something every once in awhile.

(10 Minutes Later)

Chaos.

Chaos was the best word to describe what was happening. Everything was so confusing after the heroes busted into the League of Villains headquarters.

Bakugo and every Villain in the room was transported away with some black goop.

The group of UA students were hiding behind a destroyed wall as the true leader of the League of Villains, All for One, was close by and the cause behind this chaos.

And All Might was standing above the entire catastrophe as multiple heroes search through the wreckage to save as many civilians as possible.

Izuku loved it all.

He stood afar, holding a unconscious Kurogiri under his arm. Soon enough, Izuku saw All Might land right in front of All for One. It was at that moment Izuku grinned and bit down hard on Kurogiri with his hand mouth, tasting the familiar penny taste.

After that, Izuku's hair floated upwards like a continuing green flame as a green gaseous portal appeared underneath the two and consumed Izuku and the portal villain up, before the both disappeared from sight.

(With All Might)

All Might stood back as All for One floated in the air, blasting back Endeavors flames with another quirk he was able to steal. The thought of someone even doing that filled All Might with a rage he hasn't felt in some time.

But even then, All Might couldn't falter even a little. He still had Bakugo to protect along with the rest of the League.

Just as all seemed bleak a… giant, clothless, green haired monster with no cheeks to show a permanent smile, and no genitalia stomped down right in front of the blonde hero. It was bigger than Mt. Lady. With a roar it sent its giant fist at the villain and punched it to the ground. It kept roaring as it punched the villain deeper and deeper into the ground.

Then, All Mights students appeared, riding the Rippers chimera owl flew from above. With Kirishima screaming out towards Bakugo.

"COME ON!" The redhead yelled out desperately towards his volatile friend.

Bakugo looked confused as he turned to stare at the giant attacking the villain. It paused as it kept its fist down on All for One, looked towards Bakugo and winked, holding up a giant thumbs up.

Bakugo, needing no further que, roared out as he used his explosions to blast himself towards Kirishima. Tomura feebly tried to catch the blonde to no avail.

All for One finally decided to fight back, and blasted Titian Rippers arm off. Titian Ripper flinched, but gave no further indication he was in pain as he raised his other arm up to attack, but it too was blasted off with an air shockwave. Another shockwave sent the Titian's head right off.

Titan ripper stumbled back before he slammed down into the ground, laying still. All Might was scared that the teen was dead, but the Titian's still chest began pulsing before the actual Ripper popped out, grin ever present.

"YOU!" Shigaraki hissed as he saw that annoying grin on an even more annoying body.

Izuku turned his head to stare at him. "Oh! Hi Handyman!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Tomura was about to rush forward, but was stopped by All for One.

"Don't." Came the calm and collected voice of the leader. "Go, take Kurogiri and your followers and go."

"B-But Master!" Tomura started, but was stopped by Izuku.

"Ha! Good luck doing that! I hid the mist guy somewhere you'll never find him!"

All for One said nothing as he stood there, silent, before the familiar black goop appeared in the air a few meters away. And it was Kurogiri who fell out.

"Fuck! He found him!"

All for One ignored the teen as he placed a hand on top of Shigaraki's head. He patted the boy on his head before using his other arm to send out a black rope-like thing that attaches to Kurogiri, which somehow activated the man's quirk.

He then pointed his hands at Magne and Toga, who was standing right by Kurogiri, who activated Magnes quirk on her, sending all the villains heading towards Kurogiri portal.

"W-Wait!" Tomura shouted as he felt his body move against backwards, against his wishes. "No! Please, Master, don't leave me alone! PLEASE DON'T!"

All for One looked at Tomura. "You won't be alone, my student. You have your followers, you have your own strength along with my own to keep you going. Now go, become what you desire, fulfill your own dreams. Tomura Shigaraki, LIVE AND FOLLOW YOUR OWN PATH! BECOME THE GREATEST VILLAIN YOU CAN BE!"

Tomura felt tears fall from his eyes as he was forcibly pulled into the portal, shouting out in protest. Soon, the portal was closed, leaving only All Might and Izuku with the masked villain.

Izuku was the first to speak. "Wow. That was dramatic."

All for One stayed silent as he turned and stood off against Ripper and All Might. All Might walked to stand next to Ripper and looked at him.

"You got my students to help you rescue Young Bakugo?" All Might spoke.

Izuku shrugged. "They were already going to do it, I just jumped on the bandwagon. Besides…" Izuku turned towards All for One and took off the white face mask. "Nobody's gonna get away with hurting my friend and my favorite hero."

All Might stood their silent before he nodded. "Thank you for your help."

"Don't thank me yet. It's time for us to team up against this guy." Izuku said as he settled into a fighting stance. "You can try to catch me later, but this time I'll follow your lead."

All Might settled into a stance as well. "I'll hold you too that."

"Come on now, I'm not getting any younger you two." All for One called out.

Izuku grinned as All Might grimaced before they both shot forward towards the villain. Izuku moving more sporadically then All Might as he reach the evil master first.

Izuku's fist turned dark grey before he threw a punch. All for One dodged to the left and held a hand up, letting out a shockwave into Izuku's face.

The Ripper was flung backwards as All Might reached his nemesis.

"Texas Smash!" All Might roared as he threw a punch, which the villain surprisingly caught, albeit he arm seemed to compress a little before he caught another punch by All Might.

A green portal opened behind All for One with Izuku jumping out with both of his hand mouths glowing with red energy.

"Double Buster!" Izuku screamed with a smile as All for One was blasted from behind.

This caused the villains grip on All Might loosen, which the Number One hero took advantage of. Quickly yanking his arm back, All Might uppercutted the villain into the sky.

All for One quickly caught himself and stopped flying back, standing on air. Izuku wasted no time at keeping the pressure on the villain, used his portal to appear behind the villain and swing his know clawed hand at All for One.

The shadow leader dodged and grabbed Izuku by his throat.

"Our quirks are so similar yet so different. You got the Nomu's quirk and yet it still has the quirks." He started as his grip tightened. "I wonder though, what's your limit to Shock Absorption?"

"Doesn't… matter." Izuku choked out with a smile, spit coming out from the corners of his mouth. Izuku pointed behind the villain. "Cause he... won't let you... reach it."

A green portal opened behind All for One as All Might leapt out of it, fist cocked back. As the heroes fist slammed into All for One, sending the villain back down to the ground.

The two began to fall down, but Izuku opened a portal beneath them and they landed on the ground. All Might began panting, steam coming off him as Izuku gently rubbed his throat and stood up.

Izuku turned towards him and raise a brow. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to say… I'm reaching my… limit." All Might grunted, as he slowly began shrinking.

Izuku's eyes widened, but still held a grin. "What the hell?"

All Might was shorter now, but still held some bulk on his body. His face seemed skeletal and pathetic.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this." All Might grunted. "But there's no time, he's already recovering."

"You're not going to be able to bail me out again so I better up the anti." Izuku chuckled as he walked a few steps forward. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'll take the lead for now. It doesn't seem like you'll be able to take anymore hits."

All Might sighed. "Be careful, Midoriya."

Izuku turned and offered the number one hero a smile as he clenched his fists. "I make no promises."

Izuku lunged forward, his arms hardening so much they turned pitch black. All for One simple raised his hand and blasted a shockwave of air at Izuku. The green haired killer simply smiled as a portal opened in front of him, sucking in the air blast.

"Ehehehe, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Izuku laughed insanely as he reached the villain.

He punched at the villain, with said man catching it easily and readied another air blast. Suddenly, a portal opened up behind All for One and let loose the air shockwave for before. All for One sidestepped it and let Izuku take the full brunt of the attack.

Izuku took the blast full on, slowly being pushed back while All for One out his hands behind his back and walked forward.

"You think I'll fall for the same trick twice?" All for One asked. "For shame, I expected better from…"

He was cut off by Izuku opening his mouth and letting loose a laser, blasting him back. Just as the masked villain recovered, All Might slid to a stop behind him and punched him away.

"Hehehehe, BEAM BARF! I GOT A NAME FOR IT, FINALLY!" Izuku laughed as he floated in the air and shot off after All for One.

All for One Airwalked to stop himself from flying off before shooting forwards to Izuku. Izuku's hand darken as spikes popped out from his knuckles and covered his entire forearm, as well had his Claw Hands and Block Hands enhanced the gauntlets strength. This was enough to easily give All for One a right hook into the ground.

Izuku landed down right as All Might was on top of All for One, holding him down by his mask covered face.

"It's...over." All Might grunted out through gritted teeth.

"Hmhmhm." All for One chuckled. "No, it's far from over. Tell me, do you ever think of Nana's grandson?"

All Might was overcomes with rage as he shoved All for Ones face deeper into the already cracked and destroyed asphalt. "Shut! Up!"

"Hmhm, does my young protege remind you of anyone." All for One kept going."

"Stop it!" All Might clenched his fist tighter around the villains head, threatening to crush it.

"He's Shimura Nana's grandson~." All for One spoke in a sing song tone.

"ENOUGH!" All Might roared in rage as a slammed his other fist deep into All for Ones face.

Unlucky, All for One had used a quirk, Impact Recoil, and redirected the smash into All Mights stomach. The number one hero was flung back just before Izuku caught him.

"It truly is a shame." All for One muttered as he walked out of the crater as he dusted off his suit, which was no already ripped and torn in multiple places. "I would be able to do much more if I had Search. Ragdoll wasn't able to be taken away by my students subjects."

All Might shrunk down even more as Izuku helped him steady himself. All for One smirked.

"Although, it is fun to see you like this. Not literally of course, but you understand."

"All Might…" Izuku spoke.

Said hero looked down and grimaced. "I'm losing more and more of my strength. He aimed at the same spot as he did before."

Izuku saw the now torn open wound the All Might was clutching.

"I knew it, you were injured." Izuku smirked as he held out his arm. Using his mouth, he created a large smoke screen across the field to hide them.

"Bite down till you taste my blood." All Might looked so very confused, so Izuku continued. "Drink my blood. One of my quirks is Blood Healer. I don't know how much it can heal you, but it should at least do something to help."

"But I cannot digest it. My stomach is completely gone."

"Don't worry, it still should heal the remaining pieces of the stomach till it makes a new one. Now go on, bite bite."

All Might hesitated, but Izuku grabbed a piece of skin with his spiked gauntlet hand and pierced it, letting blood flow out. Slowly, All Might drank the red liquid.

The blood stopped as Izuku let the wound heal using Super Regeneration. The open wound closed on All Mights stomach and his breath steadied out as he regained some of his body muscle.

"I feel better, thank you." All Might said.

Izuku nodded as the smoke screen was blasted away by All for One. He smirked. "After this is over, I'll try to see if my blood can heal everything that's wrong with you. For now though, let's finish this."

All Might nodded as his smile returned. "Let's."

All Might walked forwards as Izuku jumped up and landed on his shoulder.

"Oh?" All for One said, intrigued. "You're back again All Might?"

"Yup." Izuku answered as he crossed his arms. "And you're going down."

"Am I now?" All for One spoke.

"Yes." All Might said. "And do you want to know why?"

"Because we…" Izuku started.

"… Are here!" All Might finished.

Izuku hopped off All Mights shoulder and started to morph. His body grew spikes on his elbows, knees, heels, shoulders, his gauntlets grew sharper, and his teeth were covered in spikes. His entire body turned pitch black and expanded to enhance his muscle mass.

Spike Body, Stone Body, Claw Hands were the first quirks that started this form. Then his new quirks, Muscle Growth made Stone Body more effective and Quirk Enhancer let him enhance the power of the base quirks.

Right now, he looked like a muscular man with spike like armor, his body was pitch black making him look like a purely dark figure with gaseous green hair.

"I am the embodiment of PLUS ULTRAAAAA!" Izuku screamed in excitement. He didn't think the quirks would mesh well together, but they did.

All Might shook his head. "Focus Young Midoriya."

"Oh yeah." Izuku said as he was sent out of his excitement daze.

Portals appeared all around All for One, trapping him in the dome of portals. Izuku lunged forward into another portal in front of him and disappeared. All Might did the same.

Suddenly, Izuku shot out of a portal on All for One's side and smashed a fist into his stomach, before jumping up into another portal. All Might then jumped out of another portal and knocked the reeling villain into the ground and disappeared into a portal.

The cycle continued over and over until All for One threw his arms out to his side.

"Enough!" His arms compressed again before shooting back out, blasting a forceful red shockwave from his body that disrupted the portals, dispelling them.

Both Izuku and All Might landed a few yards away on a damaged but still standing building.

"He seems mad." Izuku commented as he crouched down looking at the villains shockwave incinerate everything close to him, leaving a completely flat and empty space.

All Might nodded as he started to breath heavily. "Shit… it seems I'm losing my strength again."

Before Izuku could offer his blood again, he had to tackle All Might through a portal to avoid a large air shock wave that destroyed the building they were on.

They landed down on the ground as All Might turned to Izuku.

"We need to end this now." The blonde symbol of peace said as he stood up. "I have a way to beat him like I did years ago, but I need him to be close to me."

Izuku stood up and walked towards the ex-leader of villains and through up a thumbs up to the fading hero behind him. "Be ready, I got this."

"Young Midoriya it's too dangerous for you to be there by yourself."

"I got this All Might. My mother's still watching out for me. Besides..." Izuku turned and looked All Might in the face, with a genuine smile. "...it's what heroes do."

And with that, Izuku dashed off towards the villain leaving All Might to prepare his final attack.

Izuku leapt into the air and pointed his hands at the villain.

"Double Buster!" Izuku shouted.

All for One dodged the blast, but portal appeared in front of the beams. The portal then closed, reopening right were the villain landed, blasting him backwards. Izuku quickly rushed forwards and swung at him, the villain did the same as their fists clashed. Izuku ducked backwards as All for One's now enlarged fist smashed into the ground.

Izuku quickly hopped forward and planted his foot into the man's gut, then used the other to kick him in the face. Before he could do anymore damage, he was grabbed by another enlarged fist and held down.

"You're a very annoying bug." All for One spoke with slight annoyance. "Tomura won't be bothered by you anymore."

Izuku was being pushed into the ground, crushed by an enlarged arm with multiple bones and metal pieces popping out.

Izuku just grinned.

Suddenly, All for One fell forward as he put all his weight was put into the arm which was currently in the portal that Izuku created. Then, the portal shut, taking the arm with it.

"Hgn." All for One grunted in slight pain as he used his other hand to cauterize the wound with one of his flame quirks. His entire face and body had been crushed and ripped beyond repair by All Might. Losing an arm is nothing but an annoyance.

Izuku fell down a couple yards away with the giant arm and shoved it off of him as he stood to stare at the villain.

"Yo." Izuku called out, making the villain look at him. "It seems you've been…. Disarmed."

All for One kept his composure though. "It seems I have. I'll be sure to not make that mistake again. Tell me, how many quirks do you have?"

"Hm?" Izuku stood in a thinkers position, hand on his chin. "About 26 if I remember correctly."

All for One chuckled. "Amazing. Compared to the thousands I have, you are still winning."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, b-baka." Izuku said as he acted as he had a giant blush on his face, covering it with his hands.

All for One simply held up his hand, ignoring the insanity that was Izuku. "Counter this.

A large blast of black and yellow flames condensed in a 6 foot sized orb shot out of his hand and went at Izuku. Izuku simply put his hands to the ground as all the metal in the surrounding area flung in front of him, morphing into a sea of liquid metal. Quirk Enhancer was stupidly useful. Now as long as he could see the metal he could manipulate it, it just took more concentration.

As the two attacks clashed, the metal surrounded the orb and condensed before a large explosion blasted the metal apart, but it harmed nobody. It would've been much worse without the metal barrier.

"Midoriya, get ready!" All Might called out as his right arm was extremely muscular compared to his now skeletal body. It seemed this was going to be the final clash.

All for One either didn't hear or didn't comment about All Mights outburst.

Izuku grinned as he summoned portals all around All for One and disappeared into one below him.

"This won't work again." All for One spoke as he unleashed a shockwave, destroying the portals again.

What he didn't expect was a portal to open up underneath him with Izuku launching himself out. Izuku wrapped his legs around the villains chest and grabbed his only arm left and pointed it in the air. Metal slivered up from the ground and hardened around All for Ones legs.

"It seems we're both stuck here." All for One said, not even struggling against the hold.

"Yeah but he's not." Izuku grinned crazily as he looked in front of them both.

A portal opened up in front of the two as All Might held his arm up for the final attack. But he hesitated.

"Midoriya, it'll hit you too!" All Might shouted as he neared the two. "I can't…"

"DOOO IIIIIT!" Izuku screamed, interrupting him.

All Might suddenly heard the shouts of everyone around him. Civilians and heroes alike.

"DO IT ALL MIGHT!"

"YOU CAN DO IT!"

"ALL MIGHT! DON'T FAIL AGAINST THIS WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH! ONLY I CAN BEAT YOU!"

'Thanks Endeavor.' All Might thought sarcastically.

"ALL MIGHT!"

"ALL MIGHT!"

"ALL MIGHT!"

"ALL MIGHT!"

"ALL MIGHT!"

Toshinori Yagi, All Might, the man who currently held the world on his shoulders along with a kid who was just helping in his own way…

Finally smiled a true, real smile since his master died before him.

"UNITED!" He started as he cocked back his fist.

Izuku smiled at him.

"STATES!" All Might put all his power and focus into this one punch.

All for One stared at him with indifference, already knowing from the beginning he was going to lose.

"OF!" All Might clenched his buttocks tightly just like Nana told him. He always thought she was messing with him, but know he truly understood why.

To put all his force into an attack.

"SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" The fist collided with All for One's helmeted head, destroying it completely and sending the evil man to the ground.

Sadly, the attack also slammed into Izuku's gut, completely destroying his spike armor and extra muscle, and negated his Shock Absorption completely.

Izuku coughed up a ridiculous amount of blood as he and the villain was sent to the ground, destroying the ground.

'Finally.' Toshinori thought as his arm deflated. 'It is over.'

Before All Might could succumb to his wounds he had one job left. Painfully raising his arm, he pointed to the camera from the news crew that recorded the entire fight.

"You are…" All Might spoke. "...next."

With that, the number one hero collapsed to the ground.

Silent. People couldn't even speak at the pure insanity of this battle. The Ripper assisting All Might in a battle against the monsterly powerful villain that destroyed an entire city. The only thing people could react was… we'll see for yourself.

.

.

.

"YEAH ALL MIGHT!"

Roars of applause rang out as people cheered for their victorious hero. Even as the medics ran on screen to get All Might to a hospital they were still cheering.

Their hero was still there.

During the entire thing, Toki flew down and scooped up the unconscious Izuku with a hand sized dent in his stomach. Super Regeneration was already working at healing the many wounds on his body. And Izuku was still smiling.

(One Week Later, Hospital Room)

Toshinori sat up in his hospital bed. It was close to midnight but he still couldn't sleep. The guilt of seeing Izuku's pain filled face still haunted him. He should've found another way to get a clean hit off of All for One. He should've. He shou…

"Hi hi." Izuku's cheerful voice spoke out, scaring the shit out of All Might.

"Y-Young Midoriya!" All Might cried out as he stared at the familiar glowing eyes.

Izuku smiled at him and waved. The kid looked completely fine. "Remember, I have Super Regeneration."

"I'm so glad…" Toshinori said. "...you're ok."

"Aw, I'm glad you're ok too!" Izuku said happily. "But I gotta leave soon, you're heartbeat monitor just spiked so nurses are going to get here soon. Catch."

Izuku tossed a gallon milk bottle filled with his blood at All Might.

"I don't know how much you need to heal you, but I am not letting you retire just yet." Izuku said as he winked one eye and stuck out his tongue. "Need to train Kacchan how to fight like you did. He wants to catch me so he's gonna need a lot of help."

All Might was to shell shocked. He was sure he was going to be forced to retire, but it seemed he didn't have to. He looked down at the healing blood before looking up to look at Izuku. But the green haired boy was already gone.

"Thank you." All Might muttered as he opened up the bottle. "But that won't stop this from tasting horrible."

Izuku was laughing extremely hard as he covered his mouth with his hands on the roof of the building. The hilarious scrunched up face of All Might was going to be forever in his mind.

(Two Weeks Later, Press Conference)

All Might hobbled into the press office, a cast on his right arm and bandages wrapped everywhere. Pictures were rapidly being taken from the press as All Might made his way to his seat.

This Press Conference was highly requested and wanted by millions, All Might loved to please.

"Hello everyone." All Might greeted to the crowd of people, and subtly to the people at home watching on TV. "I know right now I look pathetic, and to that I apologize. I didn't want to make you all wait and worry about me, so I left as soon as I was able."

While it wasn't his intention, everyone felt extremely guilty about even wanting this to happen. Still, a reporter spoke up.

"What is your relation to the serial killer, The Ripper? It was seen by everyone that you two spoke and fought together against that villain."

All Might nodded his head. "I'm glad you asked that. The Ripper has been under the surveillance from heroes everywhere and for good reason. He has been convicted of murder of multitudes of people. But this one fact hasn't been revealed to the public yet as we, the hero and police, wanted to get all the facts and evidence correct."

All Might took a deep breath before continuing.

"Everyone he has killed has been convicted of horrible crimes. All sentencable by death. This doesn't excuse his actions however, as he still is breaking the law. But, he is a good child at heart, no matter how twisted he is."

Everyone was shocked at the statement. The Ripper not only is a kid but he's good too?!

"He is currently 16 years old and his true identity is Izuku Midoriya." All Mights words were heavily spoken. "He has a very powerful quirk, but we do not know what it is yet."

A lie, but a needed one.

"He came along with a few of my students to try and rescue Bakugo Katsuki. While he forced them to assist, they were still glad to help. He and my students got Bakugo out of their so I could fight the villain without holding back. But, he helped out a lot. Stil, he will still be pursued as any normal villain would."

"How so All Might?" The same reporter asked.

"Without him I might have lost."

With that heavy statement, silence rang out. Those words shocked many in the room. After a few more moments, another reporter spoke up.

"Will you go into retirement? And, if I may ask, want happened to your body?"

All Might chuckled. "It's quite alright. You see, years ago I faced the same villain, and we both damaged each other deeply, but I still won. This form you see now is because I didn't receive proper treatment for the injury. But thanks to the extremely talented staff in the hospital system, I'm expected to make a full recovery. And to answer your first question…"

All Might stood up, a smile appearing on his skeletal face. Suddenly, his entire body grew muscular and tall, just like his usual All Might form. Except this time, he looked so much more lively.

"I shall never retire when there's still people in need!" All Might shouted as he clenched his arm covered in the cast, making it break off into hundreds of pieces. "I shall still be here standing tall and strong so I can reach all of those in need! I shall still be here to teach the next generation of heroes what I truly means to be a hero. I shall still be here to tell the world that I AM HERE!"

With that speech out of the way, the entire room applauded and cheered as did everyone watching.

Including Izuku.

"YEAH!" Izuku shouted as he punched the air and started jumping around. "ALL MIGHT, ALL MIGHT, WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

AN: I did it. I finally wrote the second chapter in Insanity and I hope y'all liked it. Now I have two things I wanna clarify.

Giving All Might his full power back: I did it mainly because I feel like the whole "Give Mirio the Quirk cause bleh" shtick is a little boring. Don't get me wrong, I love the guy and his cartoon eyes, but I don't think All Might would give away something as important as his quirk to someone he didn't feel was truly worthy.

Me taking a year to update: I did that cause I want to have the chapters long. Originally I was going to have this 10,000+ words long, buuut I didn't want to get into the Overhaul arc yet. That and I'm dealing with a bunch of shit cause God hates me.

And that's about it. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review if you want and I hope you all have a good day. Welp, Ash Out.


End file.
